Runemaster
by 123546845
Summary: Ron has always been the slightly more dim witted, needy for attention best friend of the main character. An adult wizard from the time of Hogwarts founding merged with Ron when he was ten. Wanted a slightly more mature version of Ron, since he kind of seem to be the runt of the family, and very little talent seem to shine through his siblings. Rated T, may be changed.
1. Chapter 1

001.

On a quite night in the Burrow, everyone was asleep. A short flash of light in the top most floor, revealed a young Ronald Weasley, twitching about in silence on his bed. His forehead covered in sweat clearly struggling in agony, however not the smallest hint of noise escaped his mouth. After a few minutes of violent struggling turns into some occasional minor twitching, it stopped, and the young boy continued to sleep.

….I'm the divide line…..

It was morning, around nine o'clock to be precise, the owner of the Burrow and head of house Arthur had already left the home, only managing to snag a piece of toast as he rushed his way to the ministry to deal with an instance of an enchanted walking cane, that had apparently gone nuts and started beating everyone on the head at a coffee shop. The wife and mother of seven, Molly, had laid out a table of breakfast waiting for the recently returned from school kids to come down to eat. All of her children except the youngest two had just came back from Hogwarts yesterday, and though she knew very well that the food provided at Hogwarts should be more than decent, she find no problems in starting off their summer vacation with a hearty home cooked breakfast.

Percy had arrived first, her third son, he will be a fourth year student at Hogwarts next year, Percy had always preferred to get an early start on his day, while also a fan of quiditich, unlike his other siblings Percy had no interest in playing quiditich Percy did enjoy spectating the wizarding sport from time to time. Rather than spending his time practicing flying Percy devotes his time to book learning, and would for the majority of his days adhere to a semi structured schedule he create.

Next was the twins back from their first year at Hogwarts, they were an energetic duo, skipping as they come down the stairs. Molly had serious concerns about George and Fred, in only one year she had received multiple letters from their head of house, Professor McGonagall, informing her of the twin's pranks on fellow class mates and their running into Filch, the caretaker, in the middle of the night on multiple occasions. She wasn't really surprised at the twin's behavior, but she also wasn't happy about their record breaking amount of detentions by any first year in the last decade. She had always known they were quite prone to mischief, but she had also known that they were magically talented, not overwhelmingly impressive in terms of power but they do seem to have control over their powers, as they were performing transfigurations before even learning about magic or owning a wand. Her hope for them was for them to be captivated by the school environment and hopefully find interest in their subjects, shifting their attention away from pranks.

Bill, the eldest of the Weasley son, came down the stairs just minutes after the twins, he's real first name is actually William, but the family had gotten used to calling him Bill. He had just graduated Hogwarts a head boy and accepted a job offer from Gringotts, the wizarding bank. He will be training as a curse breaker in Gringotts' London headquarters for a few months then be shipped off to Egypt to take part in their archeology efforts there. Bill was described as one of the most talented and powerful young wizards of his generation, with no one a few years before or after to compare him to. He was magically powerful, well versed in runic magic, and physically strong and fit, to be honest he could have easily applied for an Auror internship or any position within the ministry, but his spirit for adventure combined with the confidence in his own powers lead him to opt for the much more dangerous path of a curse breaker, basically a magical tomb raider. He was the pride of Arthur and Molly, and he has also been the best older brother of six other children they could ever hope for, looked up to and liked by all of his siblings.

Ginny followed next, she was the whole family's baby girl, youngest of seven and a petite red haired girl, her face lit up with a smile as she came down the stairs to see her brothers gathered around the table, Ginny had missed her brothers. She had just spent the entire year alone with Ron, who among her siblings were the least interesting. Her favorite brother was Bill, followed by Charlie, than it was between the twins who would pull pranks on her, or Percy who always seemed just a bit isolated from the younger siblings. Her happiness in part was related to the return of her brothers, but also due to the increase amount of effort it took her mom to look after the children, she and Ron would be able to take a break from basic book learning and enjoy their summer vacation with the rest of the gang. Of course they didn't allow her to play quidditch with them fearing the responsibility of wrecking the family's baby girl, but at least it means she would be let out of her mother's sight as she and Ron are not allowed outside the house's proximity.

Charlie, the second oldest came down the stairs. He was about to enter his seventh year at Hogwarts, like Bill he was a figure for the Gryffindor house, the seeker and captain of the quidditch team. In fact he was so good on a broom that Arthur and Molly had gotten several letters from professional quidditch scouts looking to recruit Charlie to play pro. However much to the parent's dismay, he like Bill had decided to take up a more dangerous professional path, and has decided to pursue to job of a dragon tamer. Dragon tamers need to be physically agile and fit, as well magically strong, not to mention willingness to camp out in a dragon ranch somewhere or in the wilderness of a dragon conservation area.

Molly watched as her children stuffed themselves with her food, enjoying the warm feeling of having her family back from school. However she felt a bit weird that her youngest son, Ron, hasn't burst down the stairs from the top of the disfigured structure, and rushed down for breakfast. Ron was usually the first three to appear at any meal situation, but this morning she has yet to hear any signs of stirring from the top floor. Molly decides to walk up the stairs and wake up Ron, she wasn't worried about breakfast running out or getting cold, for goodness sake she was a witch! But she do prefer her dining table to be filled up at meal time.

"Morning Ron! Time for breakfast, first day of summer don't spend it laying down!" Molly said as she knocked on Ron's door on the top of the stair case.

Ron jerked awake and instinctually said "Coming ma, give me a minute."

Something was different, something feels quite wrong. He was quite sure his name wasn't Ron, but yet at the same time he knows that he is the son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, ten years old, living under the family ghoul. Ron shook his head around for a second, perceived to put on his cloth and walk down the stair case, still in a trance.

Ron walked down the stairs to join his siblings at the table grabbing himself a plate of sausage and eggs, and some slices of bread. He silently looked down at his plate and begin putting food in his mouth. "Hmm, what is this food it's so delicious!" He thought to himself, He felt overwhelmed by possibly the best food he has ever had, but at the same time he was positive this is how good all of his mother's cooking tasted.

He took a sneaky peek around the table, the twins had mostly finished with their plates and were now discussing something in a low breath, while taking turns eyeing their mother out of the corner of their eye to make sure she wasn't looking at them, Ron could swear he heard Fred or George say something about setting up something or ingredients. Ginny was talking to Charlie and Bill asking them to take her out to play in the orchard. Percy was quietly eating away, probably planning out his summer schedule in his head. And Molly was cleaning some pans by the sink while humming along to the radio. Again Ron was surprised at all this information flooding in to his brain, his siblings were all sitting around him, yet he could have sworn he grew up without any siblings at all.

"Uhh …. We're goin go unpack our trunks, and put up our books." Said one of twins, and with a smirk, they quickly exited up the stairs clearly rushing to get something done.

Percy declared he was going to go write out his schedule and after getting up to put his dishes in the sink and receiving a kiss from Molly, he too disappeared up the stairs.

Ron's head was starting hurt for some reason, so he increased the pace at which he was stuffing food in his mouth looking to exit the table soon for some alone time in his room to sort things out.

As he was nearing the end of his breakfast, it appears that Ginny had manage to convince Bill, and Charlie as they seemed to have decided to go back up to their rooms to change and meet back downstairs to head out to the orchard for some morning air and maybe a bit of broom time.

"Ron, you wanna come with?" Charlie asked, some part of Ron wanted to go, but he quickly suppressed that feeling and shook his head no, his mouth still full of bread.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and the three of them head up the stair to change.

Ron forks the last piece of egg into his mouth and get up from the table.

"I'm gonna go back up to my room, didn't sleep too well last night." Ron mumbled as he placed his plate in the sink next to his mom, receiving a kiss on the cheeks.

"Fine, I'll wake you up when it's time for lunch don't want you to sleep all day."

"Yeah." Said Ron as he heads up the stair case.

…..Dividing line woohhhh….

With his bedroom door behind him, Ron took a deep breath, and then exhaled as he crashes himself in to his bed.

 _Hmm what was I doing the day before?_ Almost as soon as the thought had appeared a memory popped into his head. He was kneeling down in a darkened stone room surrounded by a circle of candles created from the fat of different magical creatures, He was painting some runic symbols around himself. As he was getting up he tripped over a rough stone surface and the magical ink used for rune painting spilled from the container, the last thing he remembered before waking up this morning was the magical candles flaring up around his limp body as he drifted upwards away from it.

 _Wait I was a professor, we had just sent the kids packing the day before, and I decide to do a magical experiment from this old rune scroll I had acquired in my travels, something must have gone wrong._ _I hope Rona is ok…. Wait … Who is Rona?_ Ron felt a sharp jabbing pain from his brain and he struggled to keep the noise down as a small whine escaped from his lips. _Arrahhh the pain!_ Ron thought to himself.

As the pain subside Ron decides to take a different approach, he got up and moved over to the small desk tucked away in the corner and pulled out a piece of parchment from his stash, he doesn't really write much but as a ten year old boy, yet to start receiving allowance from his parents and living in a family such as the Weasley's, add on to being the ending destination for the long line of hand me downs from his many brothers, he doesn't really a lot of possessions that only belonged to him. So even the left over parchment from his writing exercise with his mom was kept with care. Ron manage to find a quill and ink bottle, and with one hand flatten out the rolled up parchment, while dipping the quill into the ink bottle.

At the top of the parchment Ron started writing down pieces of information as he struggles to sift through the memories in his head.

'My name is Ronald Weasley?' _Or my memory is telling me that's my name anyway._

'I am son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, sixth of the siblings.' _I had no siblings prior to waking up this morning._

'I'm ten years old right now.' _Fairly certain I turned of age in 980 A.D…. that was more than a thousand years ago though._

 _What is going on right now? Where am I, and how can I be a young boy if I know in my heart I am a grown man._

Frustrated Ron closed the ink bottle and rolled up the parchment. Tossing the parchment in the corner of the room Ron sat back down on his bed. _Think I'ma go back to sleep, maybe things would make sense again once I get some sleep._

As Ron drifted off to sleep, a faint glow of light appeared from his forehead, and started to pulse on and off gradually dimming off for longer and longer time intervals.

About an hour into his sleep, the light eventually disappeared altogether, without any of the family members walking in to observe the phenomenon. The boy in the bed rolled to his side and mumbled something under his breath, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~Dividing Line~~~~~~

It was almost half past twelve when the two oldest boys walked in the door with Ginny, their face reddened from being in the sun all morning, this was que for Molly to begin setting up the tables for lunch, She quickly snapped at the kids to wash their hands, and go gather the others down to the kitchen.

Bill and Charlie walked up the stairs to collect the younger brothers, as Ginny sat down in a chair.

On the second floor Charlie stopped to grab Percy, who had been quietly reading away for his summer assignments, as well as open the door to the twins room to find them with a potion stand set up and ingredients sorted and laid now next to a cauldron, clearly planning on brewing something, Charlie just nodded slightly with his chin and told them to come down to lunch before closing the door giving the twins a chance to get everything squared and hidden away from view.

Bill traveled all the way to the top of the stairs, knocked on Ron's room before opening in it.

"Hey Ron! Mum says it's time for lunch, come down to the kitchen when you're ready." Bill said, while poking his head through the cracked open door.

Ron sat up, and nodded to Bill, and watched as Bill closed the door and head back down the stairs.

Ron had woken up from his sleep with a clear and sorted out head. He still didn't know what his name was before he became Ron Weasley, but his memories had somehow sorted themselves out in a way that made sense to him.

He was a wizard from a thousand years ago, back in the days when Hogwarts had just been founded, in fact he was one of the first teachers to be teaching there. He wasn't the most powerful or knowledgeable wizard of his time, but he was confident that he was at least in the very top percentage among the wizarding community known to him.

One faithful summer afternoon he was idly experimenting with some unknown rune ritual, but apparently messed up and triggered it wrong by accident and the next thing he knew, he had become Ron Weasley.

His earlier pains and lack of cohesion in memories were caused by the thirty some years of memories trying to sort themselves out in alignment with the ten years old's memories from a far different time.

Things now made sense to him, Ron was sure he needed to spend some more time sifting through his now organized memories, but first thing first he ought to be getting down to the kitchen and eat lunch with his family. _Yes I've got a family now._ He thought to himself.

As Ron entered the kitchen, he saw that he was the last family member to arrive as his father, Arthur, had managed to floo home just in time to catch the family lunch. He hurried to his seat and sat down. Him seating down seemed to the signal for the family to start, as everyone spring into motion reaching over the table for food and conversing with one another.

Just as Ron was grabbing a sandwich from one of the big plates on the center of the table, his mother leaned forward and asked. "Are you feeling a bit better Ron, you look much better than you did this morning!"

Ron was a bit surprised, he himself had left home at a relatively young age to spent his time traveling as a wondering wizard, and in Ron's memory he rarely receive attention from his parents since he was not the youngest, oldest, smartest, or even the most troublesome within his family. He gave the women a happy grin and nodded as he grabbed the sandwich with both hands and started shoving it in his mouth.

 _Oh my.. The food here is so~~ much better than it was before. This sandwich could be served to kings of my time, in comparison those stale and tough black breads that made up the common diet at the time are not even fit to feed to livestock._ He was never really took food too serious as even the best chefs of his time only had few spices to work with, and cooking was largely revolved around the few main food sources of the time.

Lunch was delightful, Ron sat there eating some of the best food he'd ever had, while listening to his family talk around him. He was extremely content with his situation.

Arthur's cane problem had gotten resolved as the caster of the enchantment must not have been very powerful as the charms wore off as Arthur and his team arrived at the scene, all that was left to do was to _obliviate_ those poor muggles, and file a report to the ministry records. To be honest the filing of the report probably took just as long as charming those people's memories.

Percy was asking the older brothers for help on his summer work, something to do with writing a paper on transfiguration, apparently to go the extra mile, he wanted to include some of the topics yet to be covered from his classes.

The twins as usually were talking among themselves, they usually do that unless they are attempting mischief on one of the siblings. As far as Ron can tell the disciplinary treatment at Hogwarts has if anything increased the potential degree of their enthusiasm for pranks, not to mention introduce them to things like magical potions.

Ginny as usual received the most attention from their mother, was telling her all about her morning, how she had played in the orchard and watched Bill and Charlie fly around.

Ron smiled to himself, by the time he came to have a group of people he really cared about, he was already an adult and had responsibilities both to his coworkers as well as the students he taught. Now he gets to feel what it's like to be one of the youngsters in the group, receiving the comradery and friendship as well as the family bonds, being looked after and cared for, which to him was more than what he had in a long time.

…

As everyone gets up to clear the kitchen space for the mother to clean up, Ron went in to the living room to sit down for a bit. The living room was filled with sofas a round coffee table and a book shelf against the wall. Ron sunk himself in to the corner sofa, and with one hand resting on his stomach thought back to his prior life.

The wizard lived a harsh early life. Upon awakening his magical powers at the age of eight, he slipped away from his family, fearing the church would find out or his religious family would turn him over. At the time there was no way of learning magic barring the rare case of being discovered by another wizard willing to take an apprentice. Running away at the age of eight meant he had to learn how to acquire the essentials of living quick and without raising suspicion of his identity.

The young wizard started traveling the country harnessing his powers in the most unrefined way as he crossed paths with countless magical creatures that dominated the landscapes. At some point in his early teens he came across a stash of notes on magical runes, and thus began his journey to becoming a rune master.

Unlike the modern wizards, the wizards of old didn't start learning magic through textbooks and spells. And knowledge based subject like potions and herbology were highly sought after and kept as secretes within wizarding lines. Instead the young wizards of the middle age often start their magical discovery by using it by instinct, harnessing the power of the mind to move real objects or summoning and controlling the elements like fire and air, or transfiguring objects using their minds to force the change. In short wizards of the middle ages may never see a single magical book in their life and still manage to rise to power.

Wizards of old learn to fight magical beasts as they move from location to location not wanting to get sweep up by the church, this drives those wizards to prioritize using magic as a way of offense, wizards that manage to stay present long enough in the magical community, are either extremely adapt at self-concealment or powerful enough to overlook those threats.

He himself was not one of those wizards known for their magical power, he had always thought of himself as more of a scholar. Sure he wouldn't mind hunting down any magical creatures that wanted to cross his path with aggression, but mostly he focused on his studies of ancient runes.

The runes were of great interest to him. Runes were some of the earliest attempt by magic users to use magic consistently and effectively, they often have multiple meanings and can shift their purpose when used in different ways. They were also vital to creation of magical object as the runes engraved within them is what gives magical power to said objects. Runes are also used to create the rune stones that establishes magical wards, allowing for relative safe spaces to be set up for the wizarding community.

By the time he turned twenty he had become one of the most renowned rune masters on the British isles, he was not assumed to have the greatest magical power or spell casting ability, but none would consider threatening him as there was no doubt he would be one of the most decked out in magical gear individual you could find on this side of the world, not to mention the wizarding families currently using his services in warding to protect their homes.

He was rich and well respected among the community, people come from all over the continent to visit his workshop, gold and magical materials in hand hoping to acquire his services of rune crafting.

But off course he was alone with no family no close friends, and a busy life.

This all changed one winter day in the year 989. He had received a visit from one of the most famous adventure groups in England. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. These four had been traveling all over the countryside in the last few years helping local wizarding communities fight off church invasion and getting extremely popular, they are often seen as the young heroes of wizarding Britain, each of them extremely powerful and together unrivaled by most organizations. Of course the wizard knows them as customers and friendly acquaintances, since they were all about mid to late twenties in age, and has had multiple dealings in the past. For example Godric had asked for a magical sword, but the wizard had told him to look for goblins instead. Since he knew Gryffindor was looking to use it more as a sword rather than a magical artifact.

They came with surprising news for the wizard. They asked him if he would be interested in closing down shop and joining them in their efforts to create a wizarding academy for the newly awakened magical children in Britain. They know of his experience of having to run away from the church as an awakened child, not to mention they were really struggling to find knowledgeable wizards willing to impart knowledge on to normal students instead of close disciples.

The wizard was interested, and at such a point in his life where he has no foreseeable goals for the future, he decides to join in and was willing to devote his pile of resources to the cause.

It was the best decision he's ever made.

-546464-

The coming spring he was contacted by the "Hogwarts Four", which apparently will be the name of the school, informing that they have decided on a location in Scotland, a remote castle that Salazar had manage to acquire for the school.

The wizard packed up all of his belongings in magical luggage and set off to meet them there. The castle was quite plain with a lake and a patch of forest attached to the castle grounds. He met up with the others and immediately begin planning the school grounds lay out. They had lots of work to do before the coming fall when they will be accepting students for the very first time.

Godric, and Salazar were to travel to the corners of the British Isles and plant down wards stone that have been prepared by the wizard. Anytime a child within the boundaries of the wards awakens their magical powers it will be detected and the school would sent someone to scoop them up to join the school in the coming year.

Rowena would spent the next few months not only planning out the curriculum for potions, herbology, dueling, enchanting as well as runes, but she would also be responsible for preparing the school supplies for the students.

Helga would be responsible for setting up the small settlement a little bit off of Hogwarts grounds, a village of sorts for the magical community to interact with the school and its students.

The wizard was left with the task of setting up wards for the school, establish boundaries between the forest, lake and school grounds, each requiring different set of wards.

The castle was the focal point of the warding efforts, the wizard planned for the castle to as time goes on morph in to a magical being, functioning through the system of wards that interconnect. As he expect the castle to absorb the unsteady magical energy emitting from developing young wizards, and over time turn from just a stone structure into a magical one. The wards on the castle would be a never ending effort to maintain and update, as the castle progresses.

The forest was to be filled with magical species collected from all over England, and according to Godric would become the training ground for those students that seek to adapt an adventure life after leaving school. The wards here would require living species form an agreement with the castle to not fatally harm students that cross into the forest, in exchange for settlement and protection from the outside world. But more realistically the forest would probably start with species that were bullied by Godric and forced to move into the forest.

The lake served an important purpose as well, it would also have some magical species living in it, but it's not expected for them to interact with students as much, they are after all living under water. But the lake would be the canvas for the wards that form a contract between the students entering the castle for the first time, and Hogwarts herself. All first time students must arrive on the boat across the lake, to form a magical contract recognizing them as a Hogwarts student, extremely important as this would interact with other parts of the schools warding systems.

As August was coming to an end, the wizard was getting excited, ever since he had mastered rune crafting, he's had few experiences as fulfilling as the work he's done in the past few months, he was eager to start specially since he heard the runes stones he sent out has done its job and Godric and Salazar has manage to round up about fifty students to start the first year.

….

Ron shook his head and stood up from the sofa, he wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for another year, what should he do in the mean time?

A/N

Next chapter would probably cover from this point to the start of 1st year, as not to drag on the part of the story before book time line.

Not quite sure about length per chapter longer or shorter?/

Excuse grammar and spelling mistakes as English is my second language.

So many ideas finally I've decided to act on one of them, hope there will be more to come I guess.

Obviously all relevant rights belong to the original author and this is more for sake of personal enjoyment than anything else.

Really need to catch up on re-reading the books lel!

Referred to as the wizard definitely not because I haven't thought of a good middle age wizard name… cough cough!

Edit. Noticed comment on Percy grade,, made me flip out and realized i messed up big time will be adjusting Ron's age to 10 and also making changes to already uploaded chapters to accommodate it.


	2. Chapter 2

002.

Life with the Weasley family was very different from how Ron remembered his young home life, his father would head out anytime someone floo messaged with a report on muggle artifacts, this in addition to the normal morning to afternoon work schedule at his desk in the ministry was keep Arthur quite busy, and Ron usually only see him at dinner times.

After one week of being home after graduation Bill had started his training with Gringotts, while they had no doubt of his ability as a curse breaker, he would after all be participating in the curse breaking team stationed in Egypt, and while he's there he would be representing not only himself but Gringotts as well, so obviously he had to go through all the procedural trainings to better suit their requirements. So during the week he was leaving home in the mornings and returning in the afternoon, so Ron didn't really get to see lots of him, but he observed why Bill was well liked and respected by his siblings. Aside from his educational success at Hogwarts and role as head boy of the school, he was also a great older brother, intimate enough that those under him were willing to confide in him, but he also has the authority of the older sibling to keep everyone under control in the rare occasion when the parents were out working or running errands.

The twins after returning from Hogwarts has managed to move their pranks up a notch. Before starting school their pranks were more fueled by their ability to perform accidental magic often used on the younger siblings in attempt to frighten them or a more direct physical approach like the once incident when they somehow snuck a garden gnome into Ginny's room at night and she woke up the entire house with her scream. But since coming back from school they had laid low for the first week, their mother even thought they were just studying in their room, until they pulled a prank on Percy involving homemade itchy potion sprayed over Percy's school book. Things eventually started to die down a bit when Molly stormed their room and confiscated all their potion ingredients, preventing them from further production. They also spent lots of time with Charlie flying on brooms hoping to join the Gryffindor quidditch team next year.

A few weeks into the summer Ron was now starting to get used to his new life. His family around him had barely seem to take notice in his changes, they do observe that he seem to be more quiet, and had managed to stay out of the way of the twin's pranks most notably he had started going around and asking his brothers for their old textbooks and seemed to spent an increased amount of time in his room atop the staircase. They just however assumed he was starting to become interested in magic, and were sort of trending in Percy's direction. With more than enough siblings to entertain themselves they mostly leave him be.

….I'm the dividing line.. And I'm back….

For Ron one of the very first thing he did once he had accepted this new life was to quickly assess himself with magic.

Ron was ten and all signs indicate that he was physically healthy, and had already awakened his magic, ie performed accidental magic. From memory it was during another case of the twins pranks, they were attempting to mess with Ron by keeping his toy just barely out of his reach and taunting him with it, Ron ended up shooting off the ground and snatching the toy out of his brother's hands, and proceed to bounce all over the room unable to control the force of his ascend. Ron did not however continue to explore his magic, after failing to control it he just kind of gave up on it.

Ron wasn't too worried about the time forfeited between now and the awakening, as he's not worried about his safety at the moment, in contrast to his last life when he was just a runaway child wizard. He would of course began harnessing his wizarding powers as soon as possible.

The very first thing Ron started with was the practice of Occlumency, protection of one's emotions and memories from trained legilimens, important as Ron would prefer to keep his secretes hidden. Ron had already been well versed in this craft in the previous life, and it's with ease he manages to establish occlumency shields in his mind.

The magical textbook was Ron's next step, back in his day before the existence of the printing press, only powerful families with magical heritage could have access to magical books, as a young and lone wizard the old Ron only owned a handful of books, some of them written by himself, plus he was interested to see how young wizards of this age was learning magic.

The first thing Ron noticed was how Hogwarts had expanded to include a multitude of subjects, as opposed to the five from when he was there, including core subjects elective subjects, and things such as OWLs to weed out students from more difficult subjects.

The first textbook Ron gave his attention to was of course _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, as he was eager to find out how the world has changed since his days. From what he could gathered in the brief historical descriptions, the relations between the wizarding community and muggles continued to get worst until eventually the newly formed ministry enacted the secrecy act, which soon become an international standard, the act allows the wizarding community to segregate themselves from the muggle worlds and gathering smaller wizarding families to form local communities for protection and support.

And once muggles experienced some sort of technology progression, and population increase, the once remote landscapes became dotted with dense muggle settlement, driving magical creatures to migrate to even less populated areas or in some cases become extinct. The spread of muggle territory to cover the majority of the nation forces the wizarding community to integrate with muggle society, with exception of magical estates that could afford permanent muggle repelling wards, thankfully advancements in memory erasing charms the new found enchantment to make muggles skip over certain buildings allowed the wizarding community to safely live in proximity to but not to the knowledge of the mass muggle community.

The most notable shift to Ron was the way the society has changed overall, everyone muggles and wizards alike were now expected to live a safe life barring personal choices to put themselves at risk, as wars and battles are no longer common occurrence, whereas he once struggled to become a powerful wizard for the sake of surviving witch hunting raids, encounters with magical beasts, and the occasional duel with others over disputes, people nowadays are more worried about things such as career success, monetary gains, and luxury items. While individuals of strong and powerful magic still received respect from the magical communities, but other than those interested in the dueling circuits or becoming an auror for the ministry, the common folk are not that concerned with becoming a powerful mage.

The recent history basically revolves around pure-blood supremacy in reaction to increase ratio of muggleborns entering the magical community, and the two dark wizards leading the movement. Grindelwald the first of the two, dominated around the 1940's until he eventually lost in a duel with Albus Dumbledore, and disbanded his followers. The second much more recent one was Voldemort, or he who must not be named, who was in power until just nine years ago, and more importantly unlike Grindelwald he was based in England, the magical society at large is still experiencing impact left by him and his death eaters. His downfall was shrouded in mystery, as the facts only included him waking into a house alone on Halloween to essentially kill off a family of three, a young couple and their one year old son. Somehow he killed the adults but disappeared after that, leaving their son Harry Potter with a scar on the forehead. His parents had experienced Voldemort's terror and like the rest of the magical community still had no wish of speaking about him by name.

There were dark wizards a thousand years ago as well, but they mostly mass murdered muggles to collect their souls for rituals, or use their bodies for experiments, only wanting to attack other wizards in extreme conditions, as to avoid alienating themselves from the community, amidst the wizarding societies struggles against muggles, no one really paid much attention to dark wizards. Dark wizards really became "dark" after the passing of the secrecy act, as any of their actions against muggles were essentially putting the world wide wizarding society at risk of exposure.

While history interested Ron, as he had once imagined what the future would become and getting to find out about it himself was no doubt interesting. But his interest was mostly on the other subjects, he was proficient at potions and magical herbs as they were often involved in treating materials within rune crafting, and had confidence that those subjects would come naturally for him, his interest was mostly surrounding charms and transfiguration textbooks. This interest was not because of his lack of experience in the subject, but more how they were being taught. In the past these things came more naturally, and the knowledge behind the process was often hidden, individuals often have a completely different process when it came to the practical use of these magic.

Take transfiguration for example, if you could transfigure a stone into the shape of a dog, you did a transfiguration spell, but the dog has neither the ability to bark, to move nor the outside coat of a dog. Ron was not interested in the act of changing an object into an animal but he would like to know how the process was taught, and how wizards of today go about performing transfiguration.

With charms he was more interested in the concept of "standard" spells, and how the textbook aims to have every student capable of performing charms up to a certain consistent level at the least. In the past ability to perform charms was always a hit or miss type situation, as students are either talented at certain spells and capable of performing them way above the average skills of the classmates, or down right hopeless and could barely make anything happen, this despite receiving the same lecture and demonstration frustrated the mentors to no end. The new charms were taught with much more precision, down to things like tone of the enchanted words as you cast, to the finesse of wand movements, combined with mental will all interacting with the individual's magical powers. In the olden days you were just given the magical words of the spell, a short demonstration of the effects, and then set loose to practice them, no wonder the students showed inconsistence in their progression!

The rest of the introductory subjects held little interest for Ron as he didn't care much for star watching, defense against "dark" magic, and certainly don't think he needs a lecture on the theories behind magic, spells, and enchantments.

As the rest of summer went by Ron really feel himself embracing this new identity, he was beginning to behave more childish, and would occasionally find himself enjoying the time spent playing with his siblings in various games and activities, maybe it was the fact he's stuck in a boy's body, or the fact he's surrounded by a group of teens and children, no matter what it is he was no doubt happy about the situation. Heck! He even participated in George and Fred's pranks on several occasions. His process of self-teaching magic was going smoothly as well, making good process on reading the textbooks and performing practical parts of the lessons with ease even without a wand, by the time the twins went back to Hogwarts he would have at least read through most of the second year curriculum in time for them to take the textbooks with them back to school.

Soon the day came for the older boys to board the Hogwarts express, a magical train from London up to Scotland specially catering to Hogwarts students, Ron had decided to tag along as next year he would be boarding the train as well, not to mention this would be the last chance for him to leave the area immediately surrounding the Burrow, since he would be left home with Ginny and his mother for the rest of the school year.

/

The morning of the train ride was full of chaos, four of the boys were rushing to stuff the last of their stuff into their school trunks and drag them downstairs, as well as wolfing down the breakfast Molly had prepared, it had been decided that Bill would head out to his training program like usual while their father Author would accompany them to the train station, Ginny and Ron would also be tagging alone as their mother wanted to see the boys off but didn't want to leave the small children home by themselves.

As soon as everyone had finished eating, Mrs. Weasley casted a charm on the dishes to have them line themselves up next to the sink and wash themselves, and rushed the kids to get a move on and get ready to leave. Bill stepped out in to the yard and with a wave of one hand spun on the spot and apparated away to Diagon Alley. The brothers got up and started moving their school trunks into the Ford Anglia owned by the family, the car was clearly magical as it managed to fit in four large school trunks in the back of the car, as well as six children in the back row.

 _The car must have been engraved with magical runes and enchanted to expand while accommodating an increased amount of passengers, while also keeping up an illusion for people outside of the car to only see a reasonable amount of people within the car._

As Ron sit down between Ginny and Charlie in the car, he reached out with his magical sense to further inspect the vehicle.

 _Also enchanted to be able to become invisible and fly, not to mention whatever Arthur did to it in terms of rune inscribing plus the continuous injection of magical power by Arthur as he continue to "tweak" it over the years must have somehow accidently allowed the car to develop a magical awareness and some kind of intelligence, much like how the wizards of old tamed animal familiars with their magic given them magical abilities and increased intelligence._

Ron had of course no understanding of the combustion engine the car uses but Arthur had clearly been able to alter the car such that it now ran off of magical powers provided by the driver.

As the car rolled in to the city Ron was met with the spectacle of modern building that is the concrete forest, in his day the even the most densely populated areas were dotted with house made out of wood, straws, and even dirt, it was unbelievable how far the muggles have come since the tenth century.

Once they were getting out of the car, Molly looked down at her watch and declared that it was a quarter from 11, and they ought to hurry if they don't want to miss the train. So eight of them rush to load the luggage on to push carts and hurried towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and started pushing through the magically concealed entrance pair by pair.

Ron ran through the entrance hand in hand with the youngest Weasley, as they had barely made it in time to board the train the children were rushing their goodbyes, and boarding the bright red train with steam exiting the top of the first cart. Ron thought to himself, _must be another unknown muggle device_ , he then joined in on the family goodbyes.

As Molly was busy giving the twins a short lecture on discipline for the coming school year, Charlie pulled Ron to the side.

"Ronnie, you will be alone with little Gin for the year, try and spend some more time with her will you? Gotta make sure she don't get too lonely, and it would do you some good to not be holed up with that ghoul above you all day."

Ron had no idea how to hang out with a sister, he didn't have any brothers in the past either, but he just hung out with his male siblings similar to how he would hang out with his other male friends, evidently Charlie had noticed that Ron wasn't spending a lot of time with Ginny and is trying to push him to spend more time with her.

"Yeah sure, I mean I don't really know how to hang out with her, but I'll do my best I guess."

"Just try and spend more time maybe visit the Lovegoods with her or playing some chess or cards with her, anything will do."

"Don't worry I'll try and keep her company."

Charlie flashed Ron a charismatic grin, and after kissing their mother on the cheek he boarded the train.

Ron felt his mother grabbing him and Ginny in each arm and holding them against her side, as the Hogwarts express sound the horns and started moving away. The brothers aboard the train waved their hands goodbye from their compartment, Molly was shaking a bit but held her two youngest a bit tighter against her body, oh how she would dread the days when even her too youngest leave the nest and she would be left by herself.

….

Their trip home was relatively silent, they could clearly feel the absence left by the older boys going off to sleep, the back row that magically stretched out to accommodate six siblings, were now spacious with plenty of room for the two of them even with no magic.

Ron, Ginny and Molly parted ways with Arthur as he dropped them off at in front of the Leaky Cauldron to floo home using the floo network, while he headed into the ministry to fill his timesheet.

The trio arrived in the living room fireplace, Molly immediately went off to the kitchen to do some cleaning apparently wanted to spend some time alone. Ginny headed off to her room on the first floor and shut her door. Ron stood there by the fireplace not quite sure what to do next.

 _I could just go upstairs and get started on reading the third year text books left behind, or try and perfect my avifors spell, or some other charms and transfigurations._

 _Or I could try and comfort Molly and Ginny a bit, like what Bill or Charlie would have done._

Ron sighed to himself, yes for the next eight hours or so or until Bill or his father returned from work he'd be the man of the house, and he would take it on himself to take care of his family.

Ron walked into the kitchen to see Molly silent as she's putting away the dishes with her wand, not even listening to the wizarding radio like she usually does whenever she's doing chroes.

"Um …. Mum are you alright you seemed a bit down since the express station?"

Molly was surprised to hear Ron come in the kitchen and crudely attempt to comfort her, she had always thought of him as the runt of the family at least in terms of intellectual development, likely victim to the twin's pranks, and way too trusting for his own good especially when it comes to accepting things from George and Fred. So far she had seen very few occasions when Ron seem to be putting forth effort.

"Oh Ronnie!" She exclaimed, tucking away her wand in her apron and wrapped her arms around him in a firm embrace.

"I'm fine just a bit sad to see your brothers go, it kind of reminds me of how in two years even you and Ginny would be off to school leaving me alone in this house."

Ron could understand his mother's feelings, no doubt it had to be hard raising seven children and having to see them go off to boarding school for the majority of the year, combined with Bill's scheduled leave to go to Egypt, in less than ten years this women who had devoted all of her time to her family would have to live with all of her children leaving her nest.

He hugged her back, trying to put some emotion into it.

"Mum we'll be fine, you still got me and Ginge, not to mention they will be coming back for Christmas to see Bill off to Egypt!"

He pulled his face away from her, to briefly look her in the eye.

"And I'm sure even when we all move out, we'd make sure to visit as much as possible! There's like seven of us so you can expect to be kept busy!"

Then in attempt to cheer her up a bit, and to reveal some of his magical talent, he waved at the dishes with his hand and returned them to the cabinets. He was delighted to see her eyes widen a bit with surprise.

"Since when were you able to do that? Is this what you've been working on all summer?"

"Yea mum, I wanted to get a head start on magic, I want to be like Bill and Charlie, mature and respected and be able to look out for my brothers and sister, by the time I get to Hogwarts."

From this summer Ron had concluded that both Bill and Charlie were mature young men and could easily lead and take care of the younger siblings, while Percy no doubt tries the hardest to imitate them he seems to keep falling a bit short, as he could spend the time studying and matching their educational success, but in doing so he didn't have enough time or communication skills to have the same bonds with the younger siblings. The twins would no doubt stand up for their family, but for the most part struggle to keep themselves out of trouble. Ron had decided he wanted to be like the two oldest siblings, as well as try and play an active role in this family that he wanted but never had, until it fell into his laps.

"I also promised Charlie, I would try and spend more time with Ginny, but I don't really know what to do with Ginny, mum?"

"That's so sweet of you, oh she's a sweet heart, but she is a bit shy and not very confident about herself. You just gotta bring her out of her shell a bit, my baby girl has always felt a bit left out being the only girl you know."

Ron nodded and smiled as he watched his mother, clearly feeling much better now, let go of him and announced she will be getting an early start on her holiday knitting this year as she head for the living room.

Ron chuckled to himself and proceed to walk up the stairs stopping in front of Ginny's room.

…..

Oh Ron was feeling nervous right now, in his past experience he had played the role of respected rune master, mentor to students, trusted friend, even someone's love interest, but he has never had to play the role of an older brother.

He knocked on the door lightly, opening the door to see Ginny sulking on her bed curled up against the wall. Ron approached the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Ginge, you feeling alright?"

Ginny looked up from her arms, and turned to Ron.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be busy holed up in your room right now?"

"I came to cheer you up Ginny! I promised Charlie at the station that I would take good care of our baby sister, and I can't have you sulking by yourself in your room."

Ginny gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine now, I just needed a moment."

Ron reached over and pulled her by the shoulder into a hug, tugging his head over her right shoulder.

"Come on! We'll be spending the next year by ourselves, we got to be there for each other remember?"

"But last year we barely spent any time together, you never wanted to spent time with me and mum knitting and didn't want to visit Luna with me either!"

"Well that just say I was nine last year, and ten seemed to be a good year for me. I'll make sure to spend more time with you and mum and go along with you when you visit the Lovegoods, I'll also try and convince mom to let us out in the orchard as well, so we could play with those old brooms."

"That will be great Ron!" Ginny said, feeling a bit better now, clearly excited in the prospect of those suggestions.

"We can also try and invite Luna over some time, she'll be by herself as well!"

The two continued to discuss the possibilities until lunch time when Molly open the door to find them chatting about excitedly.

 _Ha! This was already going better than last year!_ She thought to herself.

….

Ron and Ginny was really getting close over the months, he hung out with Ginny during the day and would spend an hour or two studying magic before going to bed, he had manage to obtain their mother's approval for him and Ginny to fly around in the orchard with the family's dusty old brooms, as she had decided he was "responsible" enough. This pleased Ginny immensely quickly began to abandon knitting all together and dragging him out to the orchard any chance she's got. They also talked a lot more, Ron more often than not played the part of a listener, allowing Ginny to talk about whatever she wanted. Her concerns about spending the next year by herself, or not being able to make friends at Hogwarts once she gets there, or even her secrete crush on the legendary boy who lived. Aside from the last one Ron manage to convince her that everything will be fine promising to write to her every week when he would be at school next year, also promising that he would do a bit of scouting for her, and if she was struggling to make friends he would no doubt introduce her to some of her friends.

They also manage to visit Luna once or twice a week, in the beginning at least, but since Luna's dad, Xenophillius Lovegood who worked from home, wasn't nearly the cook Mrs. Weasley was, they started inviting Luna over more and more.

Luna was a mystery to Ron, no doubt she was smart, nice, and friendly, but she would continuously talk about magical creatures that only she would seem to be able to perceive, but overall Ron thought she was nice, not to mention she and Ginny were the only two young girls from wizarding families in this village, so she was the only one available for Ginny to hang out with next year once Ron too, leaves for Hogwarts.

The Christmas holidays came and gone, the school children all arrived home to spend the holidays. The family enjoyed Christmas, then send Bill off at the ministry as he went through the international floo network to Egypt. Charlie skillfully dropped the bomb that he has been accepted to study dragons at Romania, where there is a large dragon conservation area, right before leaving, giving his mother no time to nag him about it.

Immediately after the brothers went back to Hogwarts, Ron decides to begin a personal project. He wanted to prepare for Hogwarts by creating some gear for himself, he was after all a master rune crafter, and he would prefer to leave the boundaries of home somewhat protected. Ron began shifting his schedule a bit, without cutting time with spent with his family he dug up the best set from the collection of Bill's old robes, and will be enchanting the robes for himself.

The process of enchanting the robes was quite tedious, the robe aside from being old and used was made from basic fabric and by itself has no magical properties. Ron had no intentions of casting powerful enchants on the robe as it's material simply would not be able to withstand it for long duration of time, but something still had to be done to make it a bit magically pliable as a base material.

The first step was a ritual he haven't done for a long time, it was the most basic way to add low amounts of magical potential to otherwise non-magical objects. It involved the moon, the ritual consist of creating a magical ward with an object placed atop it, and the ward would absorb essence from the moon light and release it slowly into the object, making it just slightly magical, an incredibly useful technique for beginner rune crafting or if your straight broke and can't afford better materials.

The second step was the engraving of magical runes, ideally in this fabric like material it would be best to actually sew the runes on to the fabric, but that would require magical threads, instead Ron simply plan on mixing some of his own blood, just a tiny amount, with ink and scribe the magical runes on the robes.

Actual engraving of runes is of course not as easy as just writing the runes correctly, the key is being able to insert the scribe's magical aura evenly within the magical material making up the runes, to have your final product not only function, but function consistently with little variance.

It took three months of hanging the robe up against Ron's window for the ritual to reach Ron's desired effect. The rune inscribing was of course the easiest part for Ron, having lots of experience and talent in said area, but it still took almost three months for the runes to work according to Ron's plans. The robe was to be self-cleansing, offering a weak magical shield against spells and upon interacting with a potentially dangerous or powerful spell would immediately teleport Ron randomly a hundred meters away, and produce a thick layer of dark smoke on the original spot allowing Ron to escape. All achieved with runes that Ron assumed died with his old self as he was the discoverer of them. He hadn't even had a chance to share his findings before the incident that send him here, and since Ron couldn't find any mentions of them in Bill's collection of rune books, he assume no one aside from him has mastered them.

Before Ron knew it the school year was coming to an end, and his brothers would be heading home for the summer soon, also by the end of the summer he would be on his way to Hogwarts, something he's been looking forward to since the summer before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N

1\. Bit off with the timing of the chapter coming to a close, next chapter will likely span from when Ron receives his letter to him meeting Harry on the Hogwarts express.

2\. Thinking about setting 5k to be chapter length some will be longer and some will be shorter but will be aiming for 5k.

3\. As usual excuse poor English skills, and all rights belong to original author of the book series.

Edits. Also went through adjust Ron's age to 10.


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting this chapter, there would be instances of quotes or even multiple lines being pulled directly from the book to be used within this narrative weather to recreate certain situations or for other reasons, as usual all rights belong to original author.**

003.

Day before the start of summer vacation, the brothers will be heading home today, Molly had decided she would be leaving Ron and Ginny home by themselves as she went to pick up the brothers at the station, over the course of the past year she had gained enough trust in Ron to be responsible for him and his sister. As Arthur will be working, she plan on taking them home by riding on the Knight Bus, a triple decked muggle bus enchanted to move at blinding speeds around the country servicing witches and wizards needing transportation.

It was the middle of evening when they stepped off the Knight Bus in front of the Burrow with their feet still shaking and balance compromised, they manage to haul all their luggage through the door to find Ron and Ginny playing wizarding chess in the living room. The two of them quickly got to their feet and engaged in a large six person group hug, before sitting down to finish their game while the returning students started hauling their trunks up the stairway.

Dinner time arrived and all the Weasleys were once again gathered around the table since Arthur had gotten off work, barring Bill of course who was still stuck in Egypt. The family was jolly and taking this time to catch up sharing stories with each other, the twins and Charlie had no problem engaging in chatter, and Ron had made sure to try and include Percy in the conversation, inquiring him about his school year and on his studies. Molly of course was busy shoveling food into her children's plates insisting they take in as much of her cooking as possible, Arthur was wearing a wide grin as he watched his family around the table, everyone managing to get along, he just wished Bill could have still been here.

As dinner was coming to a close, Mrs. Weasley brought out some snacks and served some pumpkin juice, and the rest of the family continued to chat about. It's at this moment Charlie brought up something that had to do with Ron.

"Mum, dad, once I leave for Romania I would have no need for this wand anymore." Charlie said taking out his own wand.

"All dragon tamers need to be using special made wands, since these wooden ones would be of no use if it get even lightly grazed by a dragon's fire breath."

The parents nodded, although they were not overjoyed at Charlie's career choices they had no intentions of standing in his way.

"So I would like Ron to have my wand, it may take some getting used to but it would help out our financial situation in the short term, and he could get another wand whenever we're ready."

Arthur and Molly struggled with the idea, for they love all their children very much, some individuals certainly made them proud and or required more attention than others, but even in trying to promote fairness among the boys they always knew some of them or someone had always gotten the lesser end of the deal. Ron the youngest had received the most hand me downs while growing up, everything from cloth on his back, to the furniture in his room, the bedding he uses and toys that came to him, all used by someone before him, maybe a sibling maybe other relatives, in short Ron rarely received anything new for himself.

As it's now time for him to start school, they know he would probably have to make do with hand me downs for the majority of his school supplies as well, everything from robes, to cauldrons, to spell books, even the school trunks that will be carrying these items will be a piece of hand me down as well, and now they were about to ask him to use a hand me down wand as well. The wand was usually the most personal part of a witch or wizards ensemble, to quote the wand maker Olivander "every wand is unique to the wizard". They would've been more worried if Ron hadn't showed any of the magical talent he exhibited in the last year, it would have been a detriment to a young wizard's development if he was both not talented and burdened by having to perform magic with someone else's wand. But even with Ron showing an extraordinary aptitude for magic, it still itched them to have to deny Ron his own wand, again he would be the only one among his brothers to not receive a new wand, at the start of Hogwarts.

Short moment of silence as everyone around the table focused their gaze at Ron, the parents, and Charlie who had offered.

"It's settled then" said Ron in a calm but firm tone, deciding to voice his opinion, he personally could care less if he inherited Charlie's wand or had his own, since as a rune master he expected himself to be continuously adjusting and tweaking his wand as he develop his magic anyway, even going as far as to possibility craft his own from scratch at some point. He would really prefer to help out his family as the wand is one of the more expensive item on a first year's shopping list, and he would much prefer Ginny to reap the benefits of a new wand.

Ron held out his right hand with his palms facing towards Charlie and chanted _Expelliarmus_ , the whole family surrounding the table was in shock as the Ron snatched Charlie's old wand as it flew towards him, the disarming charm performed with ease and with the absence of a wand.

"There! Problem solved, as you see it would be no trouble at all, and next year when Ginge is heading to Hogwarts we could maybe afford to get her some new robes as well."

Ginny blushed at Ron, a bit shy but was amazed at Ron's magic, not to mention feeling a little spoiled by her brother.

Arthur faced was red from the shame of failing to financially support Ron like other parents will be doing, even those orphaned and using public scholarships would be better equipped than Ron, but he was smiling from being proud of Ron's magic as well as the demonstration of his care for Ginny.

Charlie was happy too, he had of course no intention of causing a scene regarding the family's finances nor wish to force Ron onto a wand that wouldn't suit him, but everything had worked out in the end. He would leaving home soon, and he has been concerned about Percy's ability to lead and watch over the younger siblings, and the twins while capable of looking out for themselves are generally of no help when it comes to others. It's great news that Ron would turn out to be so promising of a prospective student, clearly magically strong and willing to be a voice in the family.

One week later, Charlie like Bill left through the international floo system, and off to Romania he went.

…..

A week into August, the Weasleys received their Hogwarts letters, they were relieved to find little to no change in the list of required texts, which would allow them to forgo the costs of buying spell books. Also to Molly's delight Percy's letter had included a prefect badge and a letter explaining the list of responsibilities and benefits, the letter also asks the recipient to take time out of their personal school schedule to help with patrolling the corridors and assisting professors on certain duties.

Percy was obviously over joyed, being awarded the prefect badge clearly made all the effort he had poured into his school work worth it, then again the only stand outs from Gryffindors within his class were him and Oliver Wood. But Wood had just been selected to become the next quidditch captain after Charlie, and he was hoping to bring Gryffindor another quidditch championship trophy before graduating from Hogwarts, so Professor McGonagall didn't really want to burden him with the duties of being a prefect as well. Percy's excitement and joy was in contrast with the twin's feelings about the event, they practically moaned in despair upon finding out the news, which did not rub Mrs. Weasley the right way. The twins have no doubt Percy would crack down on them even harder than the rest of their mates, as showing no mercy to his own siblings would help Percy establish authority within the house. It's not that the twins were afraid of Percy, over the last school year they have basically became the uncrowned kings of school pranks and night strolling, many of their close encounters with Filch had become legends to those students who were also fond of "exploring" the school grounds. However Percy's pressure on them would make their operations more complicated to execute and just be getting in their way. Ron could foresee series of pranks heading Percy's way as the twins strive to establish some sense of dominance over this relationship.

Ron held his letters in hand, his letter was addressed to Ronald Billius Weasley, Top Most Room Under the Attic, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole. The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 20. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Ron like every other young wizard receiving their letter, was filled with excitement and looking forward to the end of the summer, he did however notice Ginny who were looking intently at his letter hoping she could go with them, even though she already knew she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts this year, and was prepared to spend the following year with Luna, who would also be staying home, all of course under the watchful eye of her mother.

Ron stepped over and handed her his letter.

"Come take a look now, you'll be getting one of these next year as well!"

Ginny chuckled somewhat amused by his joke, she could feel her spirits lifting a little.

Molly who had been reading through Percy's prefect letter, despite her already being familiar with the contents since Percy was not the first prefect among her children, was struggling to contain her excitement. Bill and Charlie was talented and successful at Hogwarts, but they didn't try nearly as hard as Percy did, for Percy to achieve this reward she truly felt he had earned it, whereas even though she was equally proud of her older two sons it was clear they were simply marginally better than the next best option.

"Oh Percy we should get you a present! How about a new pet? I know you've always wanted an owl?"

Percy had always wanted his own owl, he had no real need of one as he hadn't really been writing letters much outside the occasional letters to his family, and whenever he's at Hogwarts he would have access to the school owlery for writing letters, not to mention as a student whenever he's away from Hogwarts he was home and could use the family owl at his will, Errol was really getting up there and would often trip over things or fly into glass windows, but as far as everyone was concerned the old owl could still deliver letters and packages at least within the country.

"Nah mum, I already have Scabbers, he's not a very dynamic or interesting pet, but I am the only one to have a pet anyway." Percy had never been a great people person, but after experiencing the whole debacle with Charlie giving Ron his old wand, he had decided he would try and do his part to be more considerate.

Molly's excitement faded away just a tiny bit, before being replaced by pride, Percy had matured right before her eyes, and he was voluntarily giving up something he deserved for the benefit of the family.

Fred and George were in awe, they've always thought of Percy as being secluded from the younger siblings, and tends to act a bit stuck up when dealing with them, but they were experiencing Percy showing care for others a concept the two of them thought was impossible for Percy.

To be fair Percy and the twins are on the opposite ends of the spectrum as far as young wizards go. Percy is only moderately talented at magic but made up for it with hard work and relentless dedication, the twins are multifaceted and their magical talents sprawled across a multitude of different subjects, but they have no intentions of putting forth effort for educational success, no doubt they would go to extreme length to achieve their goals, but those goals often relates to quidditch or pranks. Percy devoted majority of his time studying, having few close friends among his year, and often came off as a teacher's pet in multiple situations as he would bent over backwards to please Professors. The twins are again of the polar opposite spending their time hanging out with students across multiple years in the common room, and upon discovering the Hogwarts kitchen has been providing Gryffindor tower with treats for various events. Percy is high strung and valued inter-house competition and would love to win the house cup, however his brothers who seemed to be carefree all the time tends to be the ones loosing points for them. It's no wonder they tend to be at odds with each other.

While all this was going down, Ron was looking through the supplies list. _Let's see textbooks I've got, we have old cauldrons lying around that I could bring, Charlie left behind his old potion set so that takes care of the glass phials and brass scales, and I've still got Bill's telescope set, combined with Bill's old robes, Charlies old gloves and the twin's old hat and cape._

Ron sighed he wasn't really upset or disturbed by having old stuff, but it's still depressing especially when you look down the list and realize every single item would be used. _Now think of it the only "new" things I'll be wearing would be shoes, since the physically active Weasleys usually wore out their shoes before they out grow them._

Ron quickly shake his head of the depressing thoughts, he wasn't going to let this keep him down.

Since most of the textbooks they already had, and they only needed to refill some potion ingredients and replenish school supplies like rolls of parchments, quills, it was decided that they would forgo the usual Diagon Alley trip, and just have Arthur pick up the stuff after work.

…

As the weeks of August come and go, Ron was experiencing this feeling of uneasiness and nervousness. He would be leaving home for the first time come September 1st, he has gone to many places all over England in the past, but back then he had no family and no home, of course he would have three other siblings at Hogwarts, but he would no longer get to wake up to Molly's breakfast, or listen to his father complain about how spreading nose biting tea cups to muggles have become a new trend, and he would be leaving Ginny behind. What if he feels homesick, is there a cure for that?

For the remaining days at the Burrow Ron was spending nearly all his waking hours with his family, putting magic training to the back of his mind. He spent time with his brothers and sister roaming the fields, flying in the orchard, or playing wizarding board games, of course he made sure to drag Percy along hoping to lessen the divide between him and the twins.

In a private conversation with Percy, he pointed out that as the oldest Weasley child at Hogwarts, he would no doubt be responsible for his siblings, combined with his position as Gryffindor prefect, he really needed the a better relationship with the twins if he hope to avoid open confrontation with them, whom to Ron's understanding are a lot more popular within the house then Percy could dream of being, and such incidents would only undermine his authority and image. Ron also analyzed the prefect position comparing it to being ambassadors between the students of the house and faculty members, whereas being a kiss ass to the teachers may earn their favoritism, it's ultimately your leadership and control over the students that would showcase your value at the prefect position.

Percy was a bit disturbed at first, but manages to wrap his mind around the concept, making your peers follow your orders because a teacher said so, is not nearly as impressive as them willingly accept your leadership, Percy had the academic records to back up him being a prefect, he just needed the popularity and respect of his mates to really cement his position, and since the twins are some of the most popular and vocal members of the house as well as his brother, a good relationship with them could really help out Percy.

The end result was four man/boy council held in Ron's room late one night, where the four Hogwarts student gathered to reach an agreement regarding the following school year. Percy as the prefect would let some of the lesser pranks and mischiefs slip through his reporting's, as well as notify Fred and George of his patrol schedule, and in exchange the twins agree to not undermine Percy's authority in public, as well as keep their pranks out of Percy's presence as to allow Percy plausible excuse if questioned by the professors or other prefects.

The settlement worked, and the relations between the two parties improved dramatically as the summer was coming to an end, at some point Fred even claimed that a cure had been discovered for Percy's snootiness, which earned him a glare and a small laugh from Percy.

Ron also spent time with Molly, sitting in the kitchen as his mother made dinner, asking her for stories about her Hogwarts years, which subjects and teachers she favored, what Arthur was like as a young student and the dates they went on as a young couple.

On days when Arthur would catch a break from his duties at the ministry, Ron would hang out with him in his shed, the hidden muggle artifact treasure that the mom knew about but pretended she didn't. Giving him pieces of random information on runes as Arthur "worked" on the family car, or speculating with him on the effects and mechanisms of differ muggle devices, as they were both clueless on the basics of muggle technology or even muggle lifestyle, they somehow came to the speculation that vacuum cleaners were used to scare off animals from the main living area with loud noise, since that's what the one in Arthur's stash seem to do anyway.

Ron was sure he'd miss his parents, and they would in turn miss him and the other children, but he also know them to be adults and would be able to coup with it just fine. He was more worried about Ginny, the he had become the closest to her, since the two of them spent last year home separated from their brothers. Ron was admittedly protective of Ginny, she was the lone girl among the siblings, as well as the only one to be younger than him, and next year she would be by herself.

….

Soon it was the night before the train ride. The family was a mix of emotions as they sat around the dinner table, as it is with most nights Mrs. Weasley had laid the table full of food, she had spent much of afternoon busy, washing and folding everyone's laundry in preparation for their school year, cooking dinner and preparing sandwiches for the train ride, anything to keep her from getting emotional, like years in the past she planned on letting it all out after the kids depart, but for now she would do her best to keep up her role as the busy, caring housewife.

The dinner was relatively quiet, only light chatter passed around, no one was making the effort to be engaging. After dinner the family moved to the living room, resting for a bit before having to go upstairs to finish up packing their school trunks. Ginny and Ron pulled out the Wizarding chess set and were playing one last game.

Some timer later Molly had gotten up to finish cleaning the kitchen as Arthur decided to excuse himself and spend some time alone in his shed, the older boys decided to go up and finish packing leaving Ginny and Ron alone in the living room.

The chess game was coming to an end, even with Ron holding back the game was still fairly one sided. Pausing briefly between making a move, Ron decided to engage in a bit of conversation since he expected tomorrow to be quite chaotic, and now seem as good a time as any.

"I promise I will be writing to you every week! Tell you all about the classes and my classmates, and keep you up to date on what the others are doing as well." He smiled as she looked up from the board.

"Not to mention we'll be back for Christmas, so it'll only be about three months, that's not that long at all."

"Yeah, I guess it's not that long, I mean I'll be spending time with Luna as well, and mom also promised to let me help with this year's knitting." She was clearly still feeling a little bit down.

"Not to mention next year both you and Luna will be at Hogwarts too, no need to feel too left out Ginge."

Ginny just give him a weak smile, and the two of them proceed to finish the game. After they were done putting the restored pieces back in their box, Ron got up from his chair and gave her a hug.

"I gotta go upstairs and finish up packing, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Then Ron reached out his one hand to swiftly rough up her hair before sprinting off for the staircase.

Doing one last check to make sure all of his school supplies and clothing were neatly stacked in the school trunks, Ron set down his wand atop his night stand and decided to try and get some sleep.

 _Let's hope tomorrow goes smoothly._ Ron thought, thinking back to last year, and how they barely made it to the station on time.

123456789

Ron woke up to the mildly panicked voice of his mother, as she rushes up and down the stairs knocking on the different doors until they all got dressed and brought their luggage down the stairs. Like last year breakfast was rushed through, and they quickly packed themselves in to the car, only five in the back row this year, and set off to London.

Their timing this year was even worst then the last, they arrived at the station with barely ten minutes to spare, and they quickly gathered up their luggage on to carts and moved towards the magical entrance.

"Like always this place is packed with muggles!" Molly complained as they gathered in front of the entrance, sorting themselves in to groups and waiting for the muggles around them to look away ever so briefly before sending the Percy and the twins in.

As the rest of the group was getting ready to cross the barrier, they were approached by a young boy, just a bit shorter than Ron with medium length dark hair, and pair of cracked round glasses. The boy like them were pushing a cart loaded with luggage and had a snow colored owl with him.

"Excuse me…." The boy said, before being cut off by Molly as time was ticking.

"Hello dear," Molly said, noticing the boy was here by himself, and put on her motherly voice. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

Ron looked over and nodded at him.

"Um… The thing is, I mean how do you.."

"Get on to the platform?" Molly interjected kindly, trying to speed this up a bit.

The boy nodded in response.

"Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight into the barrier between the two platforms. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, very important. Best do it at a bit of run if you're feeling nervous. Go on, go before Ron."

"Erh… okay." The boy replied.

Ron moved his cart slightly to allow the boy an angle to the entrance, and watched him move towards the barrier head down slowly picking up pace, and then disappeared into the magical entrance along with his cart.

Ron shrugged and followed suit.

They quickly stowed their luggage on the train and got back on to the platform to say their goodbyes.

Ron met up with the other six, as the twins were claiming that the young boy close to them at the entrance was actually Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Ron's eyebrow twitched a bit as he saw Ginny's face lit up with excitement.

"Ohh! Mom could I go sneak a look at him, please?" Ron placed one hand on his forehead, lightly grasping at his temples, feeling somewhat speech less, as Ginny went full fan mode.

Molly firmly rejected Ginny, explaining that the young child was not a zoo animal, and not to be googled at.

"Oh Fred you reckon he'd remember what you know who looks like?" George said turning to his twin, clearly interested in the topic.

Molly immediately swapped to a stern and serious face.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right." George said clearly disappointed.

A whistle sounded, and they all gathered around for their mum to give them a goodbye kiss as they step on the train.

Leaning out the window, Ron looked at Ginny.

"Don't worry Ginge, I'll send you lots of owls, …"

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." George interjected, then received a look from their mother.

The train began to move and the boys waved as the train slowly moved away.

As soon as the train was in steady motion the brothers disbanded, Percy moving over to the prefects' compartment, wanting to get to know the others before school starts, the twins said something about finding their friend Lee Jordan, and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Ron to find an empty seat among the compartments.

It wasn't until the end of the trains when Ron finally spotted a relatively spacious compartment with only Harry Potter seating in it.

Sliding open the door, Ron stepped inside the compartment.

"Anyone sitting here?" Ron said pointing to the seat opposite of Harry. "Everywhere else is pretty full up."

Harry shook his head, and Ron sat down.

"You're Harry Potter right? My brothers said something about helping you with your trunks."

"The twins?"

"Yep, I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley, the twins are Fred and George, Percy my other brother is on the train as well."

A brief awkward silence followed, until Harry broke the ice and asked.

"Are all your family wizards?"

"I think so, mum once mentioned a second cousin who's an accountant, but I haven't seen her for the last few years."

"So you must know loads of magic already." Harry said, Ron could tell from his tone, he was a bit nervous about starting the school year already being behind.

"Don't worry about, most people don't start using magic until they get into Hogwarts anyway, as long as you've done a bit of reading, skimming through the first few chapters you should be just fine. What about you, I heard you were sent to live with some muggle relatives?"

"It wasn't great, they didn't want me there, and I don't really want to be there either, they really despise magic, and they wanted to keep their lives as normal as possible. I wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five if you count the two oldest who've graduated already, Bill is a curse breaker working in Egypt, and Charlie is a dragon tamer in Romania."

The ice in the room fully broken and melted down, the two of them continued to share stories. Ron told him about the burrow, his father's job at the ministry, living with six other siblings and what bits of information about Hogwarts he's gathered from the older siblings, Harry in turn shared his life with the Dursley's and how before meeting Hagrid he had very literally owned nothing new, a point he and Ron shared.

About an hour or so into the trip they heard a tapping noise on the glass door. A middle aged women pushing a snack cart pulled open the door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Ron quickly pulled the enthusiastic Harry to the side and warned him.

"Don't fill yourself up too much, there will be a feast for dinner just get some snacks if you want to check out some wizarding snacks."

Harry nodded his head and quickly surveyed the cart. He ended up getting a piece of Cauldron cake for lunch and grabbed a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a few chocolate frogs, came down to five Sickles and four Knuts.

Ron shook his head at the lady, she closed the compartment door and continued pushing her cart along the corridor.

Harry immediately unwrapped the Cauldron cake to find it similar to pound cakes, and started by taking a small bit on the one of the corners.

Ron chuckled watching Harry hesitantly bite into the snack cake, pulling out a wrapped sandwich from his pockets.

"My mum made these for me," Ron said, explaining to Harry. "It's corned beef."

Harry quickly eliminated the cake and turned his attention to the chocolate frog. "These aren't, you know? Real frogs, are they?"

"No, they're real chocolate transfigured then charmed to behave like a frog would, careful don't let them escape out of your hands. They also come with collectors cards, with famous wizards printed on them."

Harry unwrapped the first one, and swiftly reached down with his neck and bit off the frog head to stop it from squirming in an attempt to escape. Somewhat confused and appalled by his action, Harry diverted his attention to the cardboard card included in the package.

"Albus Dumbledore, Current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling." Harry read out loud, then was surprised as the picture on the card winked at him and then disappeared.

"Oh yea, wizarding photos can move about once they've been specially developed in a magical ink."

"Wait magic pictures can move?"

"Well, you did just said the word magic didn't you? If you're interested you could start collecting them, it helps younger witches and wizards learn about historical figures, I've got a stack at home if you're interested."

Harry continued through the rest of the chocolate frogs, receiving Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, and Merlin.

Then the two of them opened up the box of every flavored beans.

"Gots to warn you though, these crazy people actually mean every flavor, anything from chocolate and peppermint to things like chicken liver and fermented cabbage. George swear he once got a booger flavored one, makes you wonder how he knows what booger tasted like though."

Ron picked up a light green one, carefully grinding his teeth over it for a second and declared that it was Brussels sprouts flavored.

They proceed to take turns picking at the box, making a simple game out of it. They were getting along quite well, Harry was a bit nervous at first but quickly opened up as they talked more. Harry was still a bit nervous about learning magic, brought up how he saw Hagrid's failed attempt to transfigure Dudley, and he was worried about it being difficult since the textbook repeated state transfiguration as one of the more complex and potentially dangerous subjects.

"Yes, transfiguration is one of the harder subjects for students to master. The subject starts out with lots of memorization of information, and detailed manipulation of your magical powers, but as you get deeper into the subject it actually gets even more difficult. First year will start with transfiguring matches to needles. Essentially transfiguring a non-living object in to another non-living object with relatively similar weight, size, and shape."

Ron pulled out his wand, to give a short demonstration. When he had received the unicorn haired wand from Charlie it had been a bit battered up with scratches on the outside wood, and tip slightly bruised from being used to poke at something. Ron had been magically mending it, pushing his own magical aura into the wand repairing the damages from years of use and lack of maintenance or care, the added bonus to this project is the strengthening of the bond between Ron and his wand. Even though by disarming the wand from Charlie, he had in technicality "conquered" the wand, but that sort of bond is considered to be fickle and weak, and no good if you intend on using the wand long term.

"For example look at this bean," Ron gestured at the sprout bean he had taken a small nibble out of, "Consider the ingredient, weight, shape and size of this bean, any element you attempt to change would require some of your magical powers and the fineness to execute those changes precisely."

Pointing his wand at the bean, Ron transfigured the bean in to a round shaped bean, retaining the same color, visual texture, as well as size. Watching Harry's eyes widen with surprise, he continued explaining.

"Right here, I changed the shape of the bean, but left other qualities of the original product unchanged. If you bite into it right now it will no doubt still taste like sprouts."

Giving his wand a small wave, the bean once again began to change, this time becoming clear and acquiring the shine of a marble ball.

"Now I completed my transfiguration, but as you can see it's still soft with the texture of the flavored bean, next I would like to change the material of it"

Ron then tapped the marble ball with his wand once and tossed it to Harry, who proceed to tap the marble against the glass door creating a clear sound. Harry held the marble ball in his open palms still in disbelief of the changes it just went through.

"It's not incredibly difficult magic, heck you'll probably be able to do that in no time, if you put some effort into it."

At this point a girl pulled open the sliding door, and stepped in. She had bushy brown hair, and had already taken the time to switch into her Hogwarts robes.

In a slightly abrupt tone, "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville lost his." She said as she pulled a slightly shaken boy out from behind her. Ron knew who Neville was, he had never met the boy, but had heard through some house wife gossip from their guests, that the young boy from a well-respected pure blood family was magically challenged growing up.

Harry shook his head in reply.

The girl was now looking at Ron's wand, "Oh, were you doing magic? Let's see it then!"

She sat herself down next to Harry and "guided Neville to sit down on the opposite seat next to Ron.

Ron shrugged and with a simple wave of his wand transfigured the marble ball Harry had in his opened hands back to the green sprout-flavored bean, and tucked his wand away.

"Wooh! How'd you do that, I've been trying my hands at the match to needle exercise for over a week now, but it only showed minor changes," the girl said in a rushed voiced, "Some of the spells I've been able to work out, like with _repairo,_ I've been able to repair small and simple things like pencils and what not. Oh and none of my family were magic, so it was such a surprise when I got my letter, I thought I've been pranked. Once that got cleared up I was so pleased, I mean Hogwarts is like the best Wizarding school in the continent, I even read all of our course books already, really hope it's enough to keep me caught up. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."

Ron paused briefly, a bit taken back that she had just went on that tirade without even taking a breath.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and this is Harry, Harry Potter." Ron said, as Harry who was a bit uneasy at how much the girl had prepared before showing up on the train.

"And Neville, Longbottom right? I've heard a bit about you, looks like your magic came through?" Ron made sure to address the round faced boy, trying to engage him in the conversation since he's just been quietly seating there.

Neville showed him a shy look, and nodded confirming Ron's question.

"Are you really Harry Potter?, I mean I've read about you in books like _Modern Magical History_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_ Hermione said, having shifted her gaze from Ron to Harry, who were feeling a bit surprised at the sudden attention given to him.

"Am I really?" Harry clearly have yet to accept his fame.

"Wait you don't know?" She said, surprised at his lack of awareness for his own fame. "If it was me I would've found out everything I could. Anyway we'd better continue looking for Neville's toad," She pointed to the outside window as the sky was starting to go dark, "Think we'll be getting there soon."

She grabbed Neville and was about to leave the compartment when Ron stopped her.

"Um Neville does this happen often? You know does your toad often wonder away and does he come back?"

"I guess it happens quite a lot, ever since my great-uncle got me Trevor, he's been hiding and reappearing all the time."

"Then I wouldn't worry too much about it Neville, it's probably just playing with you. Wizarding pets or familiars often have certain extraordinary traits, your toad probably has the blood line of some sort of magical creature that can turn invisible, and has just been stringing you along in this game of hide and seek."

The three of them were surprised, Harry and Hermione had of course no prior experience with pets in the magical world, and Neville hadn't been paying attention at the relevant information.

"Yea why do you think we use owls to send and receive messages? They've been bred to be highly intelligent and able to locate their owner at will, they also make excellent companions." Ron said looking at Harry, since he know he's got a snow owl.

No longer in a hurry to find Neville's toad, the two of them sat back down, and Hermione continued to pester Ron with questions about Hogwarts and wizarding life.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I told you already the wizarding cameras work similar to muggle's original design about light reflection, but magically enchanted to capture the essence or emotions of the moment, allowing the viewers to later see what was going on "first hand", but unlike magical paintings which is much harder to accomplish, the pictures taken with a camera has no self-awareness and doesn't interact with its surroundings."

The compartment door suddenly slide open, and in come three boys, they are all dressed in their Hogwarts robes. The one in the middle one was pale with light blonde hair, he was flanked by two larger than two larger than average build boys.

"Is it true? They've been telling me Harry potter is in this compartment, so is it you?"

"Yes."

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said gesturing at the boys on his sides.

Ron raised one eye brow, he recognized the name, his father has on multiple occasions complained about the Malfoys and how Malfoy senior had this beef with Arthur on Arthur's stance regarding muggles and muggle-born treatment in the wizarding society.

 _Not to mention their history of being dark wizards during Voldemort's control, as well as managing to get away scot free._

Draco took a look at Ron, recognizing him as one of the Weasleys, thanks to their prominent red hair, freckles and less than stellar clothing.

"You'll soon realized that some wizarding family are much better off than this," pausing to shoot a glance at Ron's worn out muggle jeans, "You should consider sticking with my group, don't want to get mixed up with the like of them."

Ron let out a small sigh in the back of his mind, _urh another stuck up brat, not that far off from how dad described Lucius Malfoy._

"I think I can tell who's the right kind of people to hang out with, so no thanks." Harry replied, his voice cold, as he rejected Draco's outreached hand.

Draco's face were a bit flustered at the rejection. "You better watch out, if you keep hanging around the likes of Weasleys and that Hagrid, you'd end up like your parents."

Ron feeling this comment had gone a bit too far, with a swipe of hand pushed boys back, pinning them to the compartment door.

"You're allowed your own opinions regarding my family and Hagrid, but do not speak ill of the dead."

As Ron released his hold on them and their feet once again touched the train floor, Draco gave him a glare and stormed out with his goons, slamming the sliding door shut.

"Don't worry too much about it Harry, his family is very public about their stance on blood purity, and looks down on muggles and muggle-borns. Since my family's stance is more pro better treatment of muggles, his father and mine been rivals for the last few years." Ron said as he try to reassure Harry.

Hermione who'd been quiet during the altercation spoke up. "How did you do that? Also it's probably a bad idea to get into it like that before even getting in to the school."

"Don't sweat it Hermione, wizards take altercations between younger members lightly, not to mention Hogwarts's general policy is you only get punished if you get caught, or else I wouldn't have heard all those stories from my mum about going for night strolls, and as long as no one was seriously injured or suffered actual losses, nobody really cares that much. Of course you're right that it would rub some of the professors the wrong way, if you appeared to be a difficult student right from the start."

"You shouldn't be too concerned Hermione, the Malfoys are notorious pure blood elitists, and you're a muggle born witch, Hermione, it doesn't matter how polite or courteous you are, the chances of the two of you becoming chums are very unlikely. You just got to hope you don't get sorted into Slytherin with him."

"Wait do you already know which house he would be sorted into? I've read through _Hogwarts A History_ , and nowhere in it does it mention how the students are sorted. I hope I could get into Gryffindor, it sounds best out of the four, and I hear Dumbledore was in Gryffindor too, which houses are you guys thinking of?"

"The Malfoys have been a Slytherin family for the last few generations, not all of them were in Slytherin mind you, but the ones that don't make it in usually end up being shun away from the rest, and often get written out of the family wills or kicked out. I remember George saying something about fighting a troll to get sorted, but I'm pretty sure it's meant as a joke, there seem to be this weird tradition among Hogwarts students to keep this hidden just so there could be all these stories circulating around." Ron paused, seeing he's captured everyone's attention.

"I'm the sixth child, all five before me were in Gryffindor, as well as both of my parents, so there's a good chance I'll be in it too. As for Harry, I think everyone expects him to be in Gryffindor, and the Longbottoms have been spread out through Hufflepuff and Gryffindor in the past."

"I hope I can land in Gryffindor, it would please my gran, since my dad was in Gryffindor, but in truth I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff." Neville said, feeling unconfident and nervous.

They continued talking after switching to more light hearted topics, it was now completely dark outside the train, at some point during the last hour of train ride, Trevor had poked out from underneath their seats and hopped onto Neville's lap, Trevor the toad was not nearly as slimy as Harry had expected, he was after all a magical toad.

"Attention! We will be reaching Hogsmeade train station shortly, please leave your luggage on the train, we will be taking it to school separately."

The train conductor's voice echoed through the train.

When the four of them stepped off the train and onto the platform, they were met by an unusually large man, at least eight foot tall, the wild hair and beard man held a lantern in hand and shouted

"Firs' yeas! Firs years over here, you all right Harry?" Hagrid had saw the four of them and greeted Harry.

The crowd around the platform moved about as the smaller first years slowly wiggled their way towards Hagrid's direction, forming a group. The older students apparently know where they were going and in a few minutes had all disappeared off the platform.

After calling once more for any first years left behind to join the group, Hagrid told them to follow him as they walked away from the platform and onto a steep and dark narrow pathway.

"Yeh'll get yer firs sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called as the group stumbled forward.

After making a turn the narrow passage way had opened up to shores of a great black lake, and on the other side of the lakeshores was Hogwarts perched atop a hill.

Ron of course recognized the lake and the castle, he smiled as he feel Hogwarts magical ward casting over them in preparation for the magical ceremony of crossing the lake, and completing the magical contract between them and Hogwarts.

Hagrid point the first years to the small fleet of boats sitting by the shore.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, as the kids started to fill up the boats.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville slid themselves in to the boat directly behind Hagrid's custom made large boat.

After seeing everyone had gotten in to the boats, Hagrid shouted, "Forward!"

The fleet of boats moved all at once, clearly connected by magic, and glided across the surface of the lake. The crowd was quiet as they approach the castle, at shore they got up out of their boats and climbed up a stretch of steps up towards the castle.

Once Hagrid made sure all the first years had made their way up the steps, and were gathered by Hogwarts's giant oak front door, He raised his fist and knocked three times.

….

A/N

1\. Extra long chapter, but was unhappy with the end point so took extra time to extend to include the duration of the train ride. Next chapter hopefully will go from them getting sorted to settling down in their beds.

as before, please excuse mistakes in my English, and all rights belong to original author.

envisioned Ron to be the more matured voice among his peers and look after his friends, decided to cut out Percy's personal owl mainly because haven't quite figured out what to do with Peter, and didn't want to have his whole mess sorted out so early.

huge thanks to the three reviews so far, not to mention stonegnome1, for catching the thing about Percy and allowing me to go around trying to patch things up.

update probably in two or three days if things go smoothly, really enjoying writing.


	4. Chapter 4

004.

With a creek the large doors swung open inwards, revealing a tall, dark brown haired witch. She was about middle aged, and wore emerald-green robes, her expression was stern and the small amount of chatter among the first years melted away into a silence.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Ron noticed she briefly scanned among the group, nodding her chin ever so slightly when she saw Harry.

Hagrid hurried past them into the castle, his giant coat fluttering behind him.

She gestured for the first years to follower her into the entrance hall, a large open chamber with polished marble staircases leading up towards the upper floors of the castle, they followed her past a set of wide wooden door, with murmurs seeping through the door, the rest of the students must have already been waiting for them.

She led them into an empty chamber a short ways away from where the Great Hall must have been. The eighty or so students shuffled in, as the Professor begin to address them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts, you represent your house and your house represent you. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Pausing briefly to make sure everyone was now listening intently.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any misconduct will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can, you can only make one first impression."

Her stern eyes scanned the crowd focusing briefly on individuals she think could use a bit of "smartening".

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. She exited the chamber and they could hear her footsteps fade away down the hall.

Harry and Hermione was shaking due to the nervousness, Ron could hear Hermione mumbling lists of spells she remembered, perhaps hoping they would come in handy in the following minutes. Ron had no experience of sorting, he had only been at Hogwarts for ten years before disappearing, and in his days the school hadn't even sort the student in to houses much less have any sort of "Sorting Ceremony". He wasn't too worried about it, even though none of his brothers had been willing to share any details on the sorting process, he estimated that it wouldn't be a test or examination of their magic, since even muggle-borns were expected to go through the sorting, and he could hardly see how a test of magical abilities, would be of any use in dividing students into different houses that were supposed to be represented by personality traits.

Then there was a few suppressed screams, as a group of semitransparent and silver colored ghosts burst through the walls flying a few feet above the first years.

Ron nodded to himself, when he was at Hogwarts there had yet to be any ghosts residing there, but since then Hogwarts must have become rich in magical aura, to be able to sustain ghosts living here long term. Since ghosts need to replenish their magic from time to time, and short of traveling from one magical location to the next, the alternative would be to settle down somewhere with dense magical aura that would never run out.

The ghosts were arguing among themselves paying no attention to the frightened children below them.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"said a stubby priest ghost.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say what are you all doing here?" The ghost in tights said stopping mid-point, as he noticed the young faces looking up at him.

Nobody spoke up, not quite sure of the protocol when it comes to interacting with ghosts, or simply terrified that they've just seen ghosts with their own eyes.

"New students! About to be sorted, I supposed?" Among the group of heads a few wobbled up and down in response to the question.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall said, having returned to the chamber while the kids were distracted at the group of ghosts.

The ghost one by one drifted into the walls much like how they made their entrance.

"Now form a line, and follow me."

She said as she led them back out into the halls, and turned into the now open double doors. The Great Hall is a huge chamber, with thousands of candles floating in midair above the tables and torches on the side walls, one long table stood at the end of the hall seated with professor looking out in to the other four tables with students seated, all the tables were lined with golden plates and cups. Ron saw his brothers seated at the Gryffindor table furthest to his left as he walked in with the group between the middle two tables.

All the students had turned to look at the group of first years standing between the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the open space between the students and professors and conjured up a four legged stool and sat it down on the ground, then proceed to summon a dusty wizard hat then placed it on the stool.

Ron's eyes widened drastically, he recognized that hat. _Oh they bloody did it, I can't believe it actually worked, then the sorting by personality trait became possible._ Ron recognized the hat, as the same one Godric used to wear all the time, and he had been the one to enchant it for Godric. _I wonder if they've washed it since Godric died, the stupid hat always resists whenever Godric tried to give it a good scrubbing._

The hat had received multiple layered and complex rune engravings, with rare and powerful ingredients. At first it was only given the enchantments to help it stay intact during Godric's adventuring along with the others, eventually it was also given magical shields, and later at the request of Godric bonded to Hogwarts warding system, since Godric had the whole plan about leaving his sword behind.

 _The hat must have gained enough intelligence over the years after I disappeared, and has now become a representative for Hogwarts. Urh can't believe I've got to put that thing on my head, thank Merlin the anti-lice charm was one of the first ones I put on it._

The group of firsties watched as the hat spun around and revealed a crack on the lower part of hat, resembling a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be…."

The hat continued to sing on about the different houses, describing them in turn, brave Gryffindor, loyal Hufflepuff, witty Ravenclaw, and cunning Slytherin. When it finished the whole hall applauded, after bowing to each of the four tables, it became silent again.

The first years were now much more at ease, since they found out all they had to do was slap a hat on their head for a bit.

Ron reached over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"That hat will be able to sieve through you memories and talk to you as well, so I suppose you would have some say in houses if you wished."

Professor McGonagall now stood in front of the stool, with a roll of parchment in hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool facing your fellow students and get sorted."

The first name she called was Hannah Abbott, a blonde girl with pigtails, who stumbled away from the group and put on the hat before sitting on the round stool.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted after a few seconds.

Next in line was Susan Bones who also ended up in Hufflepuff as well. The standing group slowly dwindled away, Ron was keeping count of the ratio, he knew he'd be the last one or one of the last ones called since his last name started with W. Both Hermione and Neville had been sorted into Gryffindor, Malfoy and his goons into Slytherin. According to Ron's count among the four houses Hufflepuff had received the most students, around forty percent, followed by Gryffindor at about thirty percent, Slytherin and Ravenclaw appears to split the rest.

The time had come for Harry to be sorted.

Harry walked forward as the entire hall suddenly filled with excited chatter, creating a weird buzzing sound, clearly it was common knowledge among the students that this year would be the year the famous Potter comes to school.

After Professor McGonagall took a stern look across the hall, the sounds died down a bit, Harry stepped up and sat the hat on his head.

For about ten seconds the entire hall watched as Harry muttered to the hat, and eventually the hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

Harry left the stool and stumbled towards the Gryffindor table, greeted by Percy who had stood up to welcome Harry to the house and guided him towards his spot. The Gryffindor had erupted into noisy celebration cheering at the top of their voices, Fred and George were yelling at the top of their lungs, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Even Percy who didn't condone his brothers' behavior, couldn't hide the grin on his face.

Once the cheering died down, Professor McGonagall continued through her list. Eventually everyone were sorted except for Ron and the other boy.

Ron walked up and grabbed the hat, and sat down on the stool like the others had done, putting the dusty old hat atop his red hair.

"Oh what is this, an eleven year old student, with mastery of occlumency!" The hat exclaimed speaking inside Ron's head, It had a wry cringe type of voice, similar to what he imagined a sly elderly man to sound like.

"Long time no see, I believe Godric used to call you Lane was it?" Ron said opening up his Occlumency barrier ever slightly revealing his memory of founding Hogwarts.

"Merlin's unwashed undies!" The hat exclaimed once again much louder and sharp in its tone.

"I see Hogwarts has taken on a spokesman, are you the only one?"

"No sir," the hat had suddenly loose the old wry voice it spoke with, switching to a more reserved tone. "There's also Peeves, as well as all of the house ghosts, and some of the older paintings, they all to a certain extent represent her wishes."

"So when was the last time they washed you? I remember you use to squirm around like a pig about to be slaughtered whenever Godric tried to clean you."

The Sorting fell silent at the comment.

"What is the deal with the four houses, when did it Hogwarts start segregating its students?"

"Master, it began about twenty years after the founding. During that time we began to take in direct decedents of the founding four into the school, combined with the founders achieving greater magical powers, they started taking in close disciples, mentoring them apart from the rest of the school."

"Godric's students were mostly those of adventures spirits, interested in traveling the known magical world once they graduated, Ravenclaw collected students interested in magical research with devotion to magical crafts, Slytherin's students were mostly from families with magical heritage, tasked with the responsibility of overseeing their family's operation once they graduate, they were the more matured bunch in the school, and of course kind hearted Hufflepuff, she took in everyone else, those interested in herbs, valued hospitality, and anyone neglected from the other three groups. The groups continued to have influence post-graduation, as alumni associations formed, becoming a social, political, and even economic power."

"The difference between the houses widened, and eventually became truly segregated, moving to different corners of the castle. Since newer students were having a more difficult time fitting in, the decision was made to sort them into houses, and the older students were be in charge of accepting the new recruits and be responsible for their developments."

"I make the final decision on the sorting, but my job is to probe the young minds, and in the case they've already made up their minds send them to their choices. If they've yet to make up their minds, I'll give them a short description of the houses they seem to fit into, and allow them to choose, lastly those not aligned with any of the houses would be given to Hufflepuff as sign of their hospitality, where they will welcome the new students with open arms, much like Hufflepuff herself did a thousand years ago."

Noticing that the audience were starting to stir, eager to start eating, Ron decided to wrap this up.

"Sort me into Gryffindor, Godric may be a bit annoying and nagging, but my brothers are there as well, I'll see if I can catch up with you some other time." Ron commanded.

"As you wish," the Hat answered. "Also Hogwarts asked me to inform you, as her "father" you've been given the highest clearance, all the features of the castle and grounds will be at your service, including the armors in the halls, secrete passages and hidden rooms."

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed, and Ron got up returned the hat to Professor McGonagall and walked towards the Gryffindor table, high fiving his brothers as he walked over seating down opposite of Harry.

With the last boy sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore rose to his feet. Smiling wide he opened his arms as if to embrace the six hundred some students.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The students applauded and cheered at the ending string of odd incoherent words, Dumbledore smiled and with a wave of his hand, an assortment of foods appeared out of nowhere and piled up on the plates.

What immediately followed was some rigorous eating, since the last meal everyone have had was breakfast, and the light snacking on the train just wasn't enough to keep their stomach calm.

Ron immediately reached out and started navigating portions of food into his own plate, stacking a piece of pork chop on top of the two lamb chop piece he had before bringing his hands back to himself and dug in.

Half an hour later, everyone seemed to have satisfied the initial hunger from waiting so long, and the air in the chamber lifted as the golden plates had swap to serving various deserts, everyone started eating more leisurely stopping between bites to converse with their house mates.

A moment of noise from the Gryffindor first years as the house ghost, Sir Nicholoas, came over to meet this year's crop of new students, introducing himself as the house ghost, and offered his service in guiding them through the castle if they ever run across him in the corridors.

"So, new Gryffindors! I hope you lot are going to help us win the house cup this year, Slytherins have won six years in a row, and Bloody Baron have become much more unbearable to be around, mind you he was never a pleasant chap to begin with, quite aloof and unwilling to talk about the events of his past, have been a ghost way before I came around even."

The conversation remained light and loose and the deserts disappeared, leaving the table with cups and pitchers of juice.

Ron and Harry listened in as their fellow first years went about telling each other about their families, Seamus was apparently a half blood, he claimed his father didn't find out until having gotten married, and was as expected unpleasantly surprised to find out the news. And Neville told the story of his great uncle who dangled him over the window, and accidently dropped him to trigger his magical powers.

Hermione had somehow moved over next to Percy and started asking questions about the teachers and their curriculum. As she was mentioning her interest in transfiguration and how she was eager to start, she shot a look at Ron and ratted him out, telling Percy about Ron's little demonstration on the train.

"You don't' really need to worry about him, he has had a good head start, and have mastered basic transfiguration for more than a few months by now, instead of scrambling to catch up to him, the more important part for you is to build a solid foundation of transfiguration, and look to catch up once you started getting into the deeper parts of advance transfiguration."

"I wouldn't have said this a year or so ago, but it turns out Ron is the most naturally talented magician among us brothers, he seemed to have broken out of his shell the summer before last, and during the last year has been going through our old textbooks with ease, while spending most of the day with our sister Ginny."

Hermione was now visibly bothered, she had always been a hard work type of student, taking really precise notes, reading ahead in the curriculum, and studying before exams. She was fine with people doing better than her, if they had worked harder than her that is, but she have always been annoyed at those who did just as well or better than her because they had a better memory or somehow more inclined to the subject.

Percy, who has improved in human observations since his shift in attitude, noticed this and quickly changed the subject to Professor McGonagall and how she gave him a scare in first year when he was late to class with her display of animagus, an extremely advanced transfiguration.

It was starting to get a bit late, Dumbledore stood up and cleared the tables, and the hall became quiet again.

"Just a few more start of term notices to give you lot. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. Also Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, those interested in playing for their team would need to get an approval from Madam Hooch."

"Lastly, during this school year the corridor on the right hand side of third floor will be out of bounds, unless you seek a very painful and gruesome end."

The hall was now filled withed small murmurs as students were puzzled at the announcements. Ron could swear he saw Fred and George exchange a very interested look. Dumbledore however ignored them and continued with his announcements.

"Now, before we go off to bed let's take a moment to sing the school song!"

Immediately Ron noticed Fred and George's faces lit up in delight, in contrast to the rest of the professor on the front table whose expressions were now contorted to be cringed.

 _Oh I've got a bad feeling about it, don't tell me Godric has gotten his hands on the school song as well…_

His train of thought veered off as if someone had somehow penetrated his occlumency barriers and tear out the rails from under said train, what followed was series of off tune attempts of singing, since everyone had elected a slightly different tone and pace, not to mention the lyrics were to use the best description possible "a bit off", clearly Godric Gryffindor with his poor taste in music, had gotten to influence the making of the school song.

Trying hard to mentally block off these sounds, he waited until Fred and George finished their funeral march pace rendition of the song, and clapped along with the others attempting to fill the room with other sounds.

"Ah music," Dumbledore said, to the cringe of some people. "A magic beyond what we do here, and now bed time, off you go!"

The older students quickly dispersed through the hall doors, clearly knowing where they need to go, as the prefects for each house rounded up the first year students.

Ron, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor first years followed Percy and the other prefect as they lead them out of the hall and up the marble staircases. They walk up multiple staircases, turning into hall ways then up another staircase, eventually Ron felt the group come to a halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, Percy took a step forward as the walking sticks started hurling themselves one by one at the group.

"Peeves, the prankster." Percy looked back and explained to the first years.

"Peeves show yourself."

Amongst a chain of crackling sounds the air rippled and a child sized man appeared, floating in midair clutching the bundle of walking sticks to him. He was semi-transparent like the ghosts, but was clearly able to interact with physical objects, he sported a large grin on his face having enjoyed himself watching the first years squirm in terror.

"Oooh! Firsties! What fun."

"Go away Peeves, or I swear the Bloody Baron will hear of this, I mean it." Percy said loudly taking another step forward.

Peeves let out a giggle and flew over them dropping the walking stick on Neville before vanishing into the wall.

"That is Peeves, you want to watch out for him, especially if you're running late for class. Unless you can get Bloody Baron by your side that is, Peeves is terrified of him."

Ron nodded to himself, as they set off once again.

He had a general idea of what Peeves was, he must be the byproduct of Hogwarts gaining consciousness, as Hogwarts absorbed the magical aura of the developing students, some of the students emotions must have gotten absorbed as well, and in filtering those emotions out it must have created Peeves, an accumulation of the student body's most extreme emotions, the stress before the exam, excitement of quidditch games, development of teenage romances, and the rule breaking freedom of roaming the night corridors. No wonder even headmasters of the past could not banish Peeves from Hogwarts, since he has developed to become part of the castle by now.

Percy continued to lead them up the series of steps until they reached the seventh floor, where at the end of a corridor was the portrait of the Fat Lady that Ron had heard so much about.

The fat lady dressed in pink sleeping gown asked.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, before turning his head toward the first years. "If you forget your password, you would have to wait until someone else comes along to open the door for you, and if you come too late the Fat Lady may have already gone to sleep, and waking her up is not so easy."

The Fat Lady having accepted the password swung open the painting to reveal the hidden passageway to the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindor common room was decorated in a variety of red colors, everything from the walls, to the scattered armchairs, and the carpet, with two separate rounded stair ways up to the dormitory section.

"One more thing before showing you to your rooms," Percy said, while the first years were busy looking around the common room, empty as the older students have already gone to bed. "First thing tomorrow morning, you will receive your schedule from Professor McGonagall after breakfast, so remember not to be late for that."

The female prefect led the girls through one of the staircases, and Percy led the boys through the other. The dorm rooms were shared by five students, Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean will be rooming together, they were told barring extreme cases the arrangement will be maintained until they graduate. Their room was like the common room, covered in red, although a little darker in shade, and had five large four poster beds arranged in an almost circle leaving space for the entranceway with a large space in the middle, their luggage had also been left next to their bed.

Since everyone was tired they all took out their pajamas and laid down on their beds. Ron looked on, as his roommates quickly fill asleep and the sound of light snoring eventually take over the room, He was content as he pulled his soft blankets over himself.

 _Hm, I guess I'll write a letter to Ginny first thing tomorrow then._

With that he fell asleep.

=========dfjasdf

It was the first day of the semester, for the first time Hogwarts was open to students. Over the summer Godric and Salazar had deposited all the students they could round up at Hogsmeade, name of the small village founded with Hogwarts. Since they are severely lacking in staff they will all be going over to welcome them in to the school, and take them on boat across the lake as the first students to be bonded to Hogwarts' wards.

The students were an unruly bunch, age ranging from eleven, the decided start age, to seventeen, the commonly accepted magical adulthood, this was after all the first year, so some variances in age is to be expected. Their magical development varied as well, some had started to control their own powers and some had just been awakened only a few months ago.

The five of them shared a boat as they lead the students across the lake. Taking the time to make sure the wards have worked their magic, this was after all the very first crop of students to experience the ritual.

Like those after them, these students climbed up the hill leading to the castle, yet to have steps put in on the slopes, a few students stumbled about as the group eventually ended up in the castle's Grand Hall.

A small feast was held in celebration of the first year of Hogwarts, lots of bread, wine, and some other food items. After the meal, Rowena distributed the course materials she had created in the prior months, and the students were send off to the two separate dorms.

The five of them stayed behind to clean up mess, while charming a dish clean, Helga said. "Maybe we ought to hire some servants for the castle, since there will only be more students come next year."

Once they got the hall charmed spotless they took a moment to relax and share their achievement, first established wizardings school, they liked the sound of that.

Everything was crude and a work in progress with many tasks ahead of them, but the five were happy, and shared a night cap before leaving for their rooms.

/

A/N

Next chapter probably cover first week at Hogwarts ending off after Potions where they meet Snape, or whenever they end up at Hagrid's for a visit.

Sorry this took extra day, got caught up in other activities…. Cough cough gaming… Facepalm*10

Been catching up on reading as well as doing some background research.

Pls leave review or PM with questions and or suggestions if you like.

Update in a few days or if I manage to sit down and crank it out with in the next day.


End file.
